1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus and method of the present invention relate generally to devices and methods for purifying water through the use of electromagnetic fields. The apparatus and method of the present invention relate more specifically to an apparatus and method that utilize a combination of static, low frequency, and radio frequency electromagnetic fields, along with high negative ion flux to produce a range of purifying effects on water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electromagnetic properties to treat impurities that are commonly found in water is an old and well known practice. The basis for most devices that use electromagnetic fields and energy to purify or alter the characteristics of water is the fact that many impurities in water exist in ionic form and are, therefore, significantly affected by electromagnetic fields and charges placed in the water.
These ionic impurities are, of course, most significantly affected by the implementation of a static electric field within the water that directs ions of one polarity in one direction and ions of the opposite polarity in the opposite direction. The establishment of such a static electromagnetic field also serves to continuously disrupt the combination of negative and positive ions within the solution that tend to form solid precipitates that often clog conduits and containers for the water. Unfortunately, a typical side effect of the process of establishing a static electromagnetic field within a water container or conduit is the deposition of the ionic solids on the electrodes used to establish the field. After a period of time, the electrodes themselves require cleaning as they have attracted the ions of opposite polarity to such an extent that they become layered with precipitate and their efficiency is significantly reduced. The effect, therefore, is simply the redirection of the scaling from the conduit or container carrying the water to the electrodes that are placed within it.
In addition to the drawbacks identified above, the imposition of a static electromagnetic field on water is generally not effective against a broad spectrum of impurities known to exist in many water streams. Apart from the mineral precipitates that create impurity problems, there are additionally bacteria, protozoa, algae, fungus, etc., that are detrimental impurities in many water streams. For the most part, static electric fields have little or no affect on these so called "biological" impurities that may exist and may create problems as significant as the mineral scaling problems described above. There are devices in the field that have been constructed that utilize alternating electric current to create electromagnetic fields within a flow of water that are designed to selectively destroy bacteria contained within the water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,886, issued to Meyers on Aug. 21, 1973, describes Just such an apparatus, but determines the optimum functioning frequency to exist at 60 cycles per second. The Meyers patent hypothesizes a reason for the greater efficiency at low frequency alternating current, but specifically indicates a decrease in the efficiency of the device at higher frequencies. This leaves a number of forms of bacteria, protozoa, algae, fungus, etc., within the water and fails to completely purify the water as such. It would be advantageous to create and implement a device that incorporates not only a static electromagnetic field capable of handling ionic impurities as described above, but also a low frequency varying electromagnetic field, and a high frequency varying electromagnetic field, all in conjunction with a source for a high output of negative ions into the water. This combination of electromagnetic fields and ionic generation would be capable of attacking a broad spectrum of impurities commonly found in water. If a single circuit and electrode combination could be devised to implement this combination of generated electromagnetic fields, then a very simple and cost efficient means for a variety for water purification applications could be constructed.